


Birthday Presence

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthdays, F/F, Fluff, post ep s3ep3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Dimity gets an unexpected visitor the evening of her birthday.





	Birthday Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynextcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/gifts).



> A/N: For okaynextcrisis who asked for Dimity Birthday fic. Hope you like it friend. Title inspired by this quote: "To me a birthday means celebrating the presence of an individual in our lives"~Meena Bajaj

Dimity hummed as she finished the preservation spell over her cake. Hermes resumed licking his white paws perched on the edge of her armchair. She smiled at the blue flying gloves Ada gifted her and pinned them together before she placed them next to her robes. It had been a rather pleasant day. Just as she was about to settle down with the paper, a light knock sounded at the door.   
  
She tilted her head as she noted the hour. She shrugged and moved to open the door.   
  
On the other side, in a floral robe and shifting her weight from side to side, was Julie Hubble. Dimity held in a chuckle at how familiar the gesture was in a girl much younger with pigtails.  

Julie looked up when the door opened. “Oh hello, I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

Dimity smiled and shook her head. “No, I was just reading. Would you like to come in?”  
  
Julie gave her a hesitant smile. “Only if you’re sure.”   
  
_Always_ , thought Dimity. She stepped back and opened her door wider. “Of course.”   
  
Julie took a gentle step in and fiddled with a small brown envelope. She gestured around Dimity’s sitting room. “It’s nice.”   
  
“Thank you,” said Dimity as she cleared the stack of papers on one of her chairs. “Would you like to sit?”   
  
Julie nodded and moved toward the now open chair. “Have you, erm, had a good birthday?”   
  
Dimity sat down opposite her. “Yeah, I have. I got a call from my mum, presents from Ada, Gwen and Algernon. HB only glared at me twice. Some of the girls organized a broomstick display. All and all, a good one.”   
  
Julie smiled. “Sounds it.” She held out her envelope. “I’m not sure how this’ll compare, I can do a better one if you don’t like it.”   
  
Dimity quirked an eyebrow as she took the envelope and pulled out a piece of card stock. It was a drawing of Dimity with an impressive likeness flying on a broomstick while a _Star of the Sky_ banner waved above her.   
  
Dimity looked back up at Julie. “How did--“   
  
“Maud helped me with the flying bits. Mildred offered but then she set my second copy on fire.”   
  
Dimity chuckled. “At least it was only the copy.” She looked over to Julie who was a little less amused. “She’s getting better you know, I’ve been impressed this year.”   
  
Julie smiled. “Thank you.” She gestured toward the picture. “What do you think?”   
  
Dimity summoned a frame and placed the picture in it before magically transferring it to her way. “I like it.” She turned to Julie. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.”   
  
Julie clasped her hands in her lap and shrugged. “You’ve been so kind since I arrived. Like I said, I would have done better with more time, I just--“   
  
“No one’s ever drawn me anything,” came Dimity’s gentle interruption.  She nodded toward the picture. “Not to mention something so lovely. Thank you, Miss Hubble.”   
  
Julie shook her head. “Julie, please.” She tilted her head and offered another smile. “You’re welcome, Dimity.”   
  
Dimity ignored the leap of her heart at the way Julie said her name. “Would you like some tea? Or more cake?”   
  
Julie looked as if she might refuse before she nodded. “That would be lovely actually. Your cake was the most appetizing thing I’ve had all day.”   
  
Dimity summoned her tea service and a couple of pieces of cake. “Yeah, the Cackle’s cuisine is not the finest.”

Julie chuckled. “I think it’s a requirement of school food to make you question the line of what’s edible.”

Dimity poured their tea and handed Julie her cup with sugar. “Same in the nonmagical world then?”

“A bit, yeah.” She took a sip of tea and inclined her head. “Where do you get your tea stash from? Somehow I forgot to bring any.”

“HB if you can believe it. She has a spot in her greenhouse specifically for tea blends.”

Julie paused with her cup. “You sure it’s not poisoned?”

Dimity chuckled and shook her head. “No, I’d never give you anything to hurt you, Julie.”

Julie hid a smile behind her cup. “I appreciate it.”

Dimity nodded and felt a little embarrassed by such a serious choice in phrasing. There was something about Julie Hubble that intrigued her in a way she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Perhaps it was her commitment to soldier on with the odds stacked against her. Perhaps it was her pleasant smile and what a good mum she was to Mildred. Whatever it was, Dimity couldn’t think of many things more pleasant than her company.

“Are there any special witching birthday traditions? Mildred has never said.”

Dimity looked over at Julie realizing she’d gotten a little lost. “Um, none that I can think of. I suppose like most things, it varies in families.”

Julie nodded. “Would you mind telling me about yours or is that an odd question?”

Dimity smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

Julie listened intently as Dimity went on about her past birthdays and family celebrations. While Dimity’s newspaper went unread that evening, she couldn’t think of a better way to have ended her birthday.

  



End file.
